1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to an anti-fuse memory utilizing a coupling channel and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices are capable of saving stored data after the power is turned off and thus have become a type of memory device widely adopted in personal computers and electronic apparatuses.
Generally, non-volatile memories can be categorized into erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), mask ROM, one time programmable ROM (OTPROM), and so on.
Since EPROM and EEPROM are both capable of writing and erasing, they are the favorable choices in practical application. However, EPROM and EEPROM have more complicated fabrications which lead to higher fabrication costs.
In terms of mask ROM, although having simple fabrication and lower costs, mask ROM still needs a photo mask to define the data to be written and therefore has more limitations in usage.
In terms of OTPROM, since the data can be written after the memory is fabricated from the factory, that is, the data can be written by the user according to the environment that the memory is disposed in, OTPROM is more convenient comparing to mask ROM in usage. Recently, OTPROM has become an indispensable device in semiconductor integrated circuit apparatuses.
The anti-fuse memory device is an OTPROM widely applied in personal computers and electronic apparatuses. By applying a voltage for the current to flow through the junction of the anti-fuse layer, the dopant is shifted so that the anti-fuse layer breakdown (blown) to form a conductive path.
However, with the development in the integrated circuit industry, the industry all focuses on fabricating products with faster processing speed and smaller size. Accordingly, the integration of memory devices must be increasing continuously. Nevertheless, the decrease in line width usually leads to current leakage between memory cells, thereby affecting the operation of the memory. These issues cause the memory to result in data misinterpretation so as to lower the reliability of the memory. As a consequence, researchers now work to develop memories having high integration and high reliability.